


双重困境

by Seikai



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikai/pseuds/Seikai
Summary: 不sex就出不去的房间；办公厅主任梅和总统普；是梅普。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	双重困境

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇没头没尾的pwp  
> 做了快两个小时的心理建设才决定发出来  
> 禁止二次上传

“所以说，如果我们不...”年轻的办公室主任垂着眼、似乎在思考措辞，“进行....呃、性行为的话......”

他选择了一个极其公式化的标准说法。

“我们就没办法出去？”

“而且你还吃了西地那芬，用我提醒你吗？还是两片。”弗拉基米尔敲着桌子说道。

“不用再提醒我了！”德米特里拉开自己和弗拉基米尔的距离，将那人驱逐出社交境界半径似乎让他放松了不少。

总统和他的办公厅主任站在房间内唯一一张桌子前对视着。

这可真是从未经历过的尴尬局面，没有人会在同性朋友面前说出“性行为”这种愚蠢的词汇，德米特里为自己无知的行为感到发指，于是他将问题抛回给弗拉基米尔。

“所以我们真的要做？”

“不然呢？”总统不耐烦地敲击着桌面，另一只手去解开西装外套的扣子。

“不不不。”德米特里推搡着弗拉基米尔解着扣子的手，向房间角落退去，“让我、让我考虑一下。”

“省点力气吧，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇。”

弗拉基米尔居高临下地看着蜷缩在角落的年轻人。他叹了一口气，然后将德米特里从阴影中拎出来丢在床上。

“这都是为了你好。”

这位年轻的办公厅主任在一片错愕中睁大了眼睛、继而跌进床铺。

德米特里头晕眼花地挣扎着想要起身，却被前克格勃强硬地按了回去。弗拉基米尔跪在德米特里分开的双腿间，他拍开年轻人想要阻止他下一步行动的手，然后不由分说地拉开了拉链。

在总统握住他的阴茎的时候，这位年轻的办公厅主任彻底失去了反抗的能力。德米特里僵坐在床边，双手茫然无措地搭上弗拉基米尔的肩膀。年轻人双颊泛着不自然的粉红色、一脸的惊愕的神情，却在总统的下一个动作到来之后裂成了碎片。

弗拉基米尔握住年轻人半勃的性器，皱着眉思考着下一步该怎么做。在仓促的几秒钟之后，一声响亮的抽声自头顶传来，伴随着腹部肌肉不自然的收缩，德米特里颤抖着吐出那口气。

他敢发誓这幅诡异的场景将成为他未来十几年中印象最深刻的画面：总统伸出一截嫣红的舌尖，眉头微皱着、试探性地舔了一下他的性器。在那短暂的瞬间内，嗡鸣声灌进他的脑海，思绪被场突如其来的核聚变毁的一干二净，眼眶里几乎是立刻蓄满了泪水。

弗拉基米尔捧着年轻人的性器，生涩地舔舐着柱体，或用柔软的唇瓣包裹着顶部吮吸。总统淡色的唇瓣被摩擦的发红充血，嘴角还挂着无意中蹭上的唾液。他将年轻人的性器含进口中，那浓重男性费洛蒙气息呛的他发晕，舌尖无处安放地绕着阴茎打转。

这无迹可寻的挑逗险些将可怜的办公厅主任折磨的理智全无。德米特里脊背绷的笔直，他捂住了脸，却在指缝的空隙中瞥见了尽力舔舐他性器的总统。年轻人几乎被这幅背德又离奇的景象吓的发疯，他不愿弗拉基米尔为他做这种事，但莫大的欢愉和药物作用不允许他将自己抽离。德米特里几乎是用尽了毕生的毅力才没有将那颗金色的脑袋狠狠地按向自己的方向。

唾液沿着下颌流进衣领，留下一条微凉的水迹。弗拉基米尔扯开自己的领带和领口的扣子，那条色情的痕迹就顺着他泛红的侧颈蔓延进胸口。

在某次稍微剧烈的动作下，阴茎无意地滑进喉口。颚垂蹭过柱体，异物的入侵让喉口收缩着来排解不适。弗拉基米尔忙于应对刺痛感和应激反应，在将性器从嘴里抽取去的过程中、牙齿不小心碰到了性器。

这本是无心之失。

“唔！”

年轻人猛地绷紧了腿，德米特里轻轻叫出声、无奈地看着泪水自他的眼眶坠落而去。那颗液滴跌在了总统眼前、啪嗒一声摔得粉碎，声音响亮的吓人。

这回该轮到总统惊讶了。

弗拉基米尔站起身，用拇指抹去嘴角溢出的唾液。他用带着三分愧疚的玩味表情盯着还在掉眼泪的办公厅主任，罪恶感让他姑且安慰地摸了摸年轻人的脸颊。

德米特里至今不明白，自己究竟是怎么到了这种难堪的境地的。这太荒谬了，他不应该跟他的上司在这个陌生狭窄、甚至谈不上安全的小房间里，顺着那个该死的命令做他们两个绝无可能做的事。

年轻人脑子里乱作一团。恍惚中，他感觉有一只手轻抚上他的脸颊，指腹安慰般缓缓摩擦过他湿润的眼睑和眼角。他下意识地依靠过去，幼犬一般将自己的脸颊埋进总统的手心。

金属制品落在地毯上的闷响敲打在年轻人的鼓膜上。他难以置信地睁开眼睛，却看见总统欺身而上。

弗拉基米尔拽着他的领带来阻止年轻人逃避的行为。他掐着德米特里柔软的脸蛋、直接吻了上去。

药草的清苦气溢满了德米特里的口腔。总统柔软的舌尖生涩地撬开他的牙关，毫无技巧地钻进他的口腔大肆侵略。

德米特里逼迫自己从这还未陷的更深的泥潭中抽离，然后怔怔地盯着两个人唇齿间津液构成的细线断裂。

额头上的痛感勉强将宕机许久的年轻人拉回现实。德米特里捂着头，难以置信地看着敲了敲他额头的总统阁下。

“愣着干嘛，来帮我。” 

指腹按进那个紧闭的入口，弗拉基米尔靠在年轻人的肩膀上，忍受着身下两根手指对自己脆弱肠道的侵犯，液体被反复的动作搅出泡沫。德米特里甚至分开两根手指，让一些黏腻的液体缓缓地坠落。最要命的是、年轻的办公厅主任一直在他耳边絮絮叨叨。

“你在别人床上话也这么多吗？”弗拉基米尔毫无威慑力地瞪了年轻人一眼。

“不、我没...”

还没等德米特里将剩下的半句话说出口，总统就捂住了他的嘴。

在年轻人滚烫的呼吸之后、掌心酥酥麻麻的湿润触感让总统反射般地想抽回，却被男人捉住手腕。掌心湿漉漉的，而德米特里还在厮磨着他的腕关节，吻痕就刚好留在衬衫袖口可以遮住的地方。

德米特里的下一个动作开始不在总统的设想之中。在年轻人的手指完全没入甬道、指腹无意识地蹭过侧壁一块凸起的软肉时，弗拉基米尔几乎是一瞬间清空了肺部的空气，小腹下意识地紧绷着、炸裂般的舒适感迅速传遍了他的四肢。他攥紧了年轻人身后的布料，快感让他本就敏感脆弱的泪腺开始工作，生理盐水全被他糊在男人的优质西装上。

德米特里缓缓从逐渐放松的肠道内撤出手指，转而去亲吻总统的侧颈。

弗拉基米尔扬起脸，把滚动的喉结送到虎视眈眈的年轻人眼前，像猫科动物露出柔软肚皮般，将自己全盘托出。

而这将成为他认识德米特里十几个年头来做过最草率的决定。我们年轻的办公厅主任、如他的姓氏一样，纵使多么无辜和可怜，但依旧是能将猎物撕碎的野兽。

年轻人衔住他的脖颈，犬齿陷进皮肉里，让那一小块皮肤在自己的吮吸下遍布红痕。德米特里将自己的性器挤进那个柔软的入口，埋进被开拓过、温暖湿润的通道里。

疼痛从下半身蔓延开，很快就溶进酸胀感中消失不见了。弗拉基米尔抵着年轻人的颈窝喘着气，他皱着眉责备年轻人不知轻重，却看见德米特里眼窝里还蓄着泪。

“很疼，刚才......”年轻人低垂着眸子嗫嚅出声。

这简短的、带着委屈的抱怨让弗拉基米尔将一切谴责都抛诸脑后，甚至没叹一口气。他揉揉德米特里棕色的卷毛，却被年轻人按着要钉在了性器上。

但他还要再妥协一次。 

就比如他在和年轻人面面相觑的过程中，终于将他那积压许久的叹息吐露出声，然后无奈的抬起腰，还要忍受着那挑战他羞耻心的、交合处传来的水声。

弗拉基米尔抓着年轻人的肩膀，跪在男人的阴茎上操着自己。阴茎顶开闭合肠道的触感清晰地传回他的脑海，那烙铁一般的顶部研磨着腺体，而他只能难耐地扭动着腰索求着更多。

然而年轻人还是嫌慢了，他握着总统的腰，在弗拉基米尔某一次下落中、重重地向上顶起。

性器整个没进总统体内。尖叫声在墙壁上撞击了几次，随后便消失了。

阴茎凶狠地顶进肠道深处，肉体拍打的声音几乎要让他眩晕。入口处润滑剂搅成的泡沫、沿着大腿内侧的皮肤流下，黏在年轻人的西装裤上。性器渗出的前液将年轻人小腹的布料濡湿的一塌糊涂。

这回年轻人倒是一言不发，因为他被总统白皙胸脯前晃来晃去的银质十字架吸引了注意。他扯开总统半挂在手臂上皱巴巴的衬衫，盯着弗拉基米尔带着薄汗的胸膛出神。

德米特里顺势含住了总统一侧的乳尖，舌尖绕着柔软的乳晕打转，轻咬着直到那充血、变成诱人的玫红色。

而弗拉基米尔呢，他只能咬着德米特里的的肩膀呻吟出声，在年轻人越发沉重地撞击下哭着射了出来。

精液黏糊糊地粘在自己的小腹和胸膛上，总统脱力般靠在德米特里身上，将脸颊埋进那人的胸膛轻声啜泣着。

所以在德米特里把他掀翻在床上的时候几近惊恐地问出声。

“你怎么、”

阴茎再一次顶进松软红肿的入口，让弗拉基米尔的半句话直接噎回胸腔。他几乎要因为这过度敏感的触觉而昏迷。而德米特里全无照顾不应期的总统的想法，他只是低下头吻着总统吐露着哀鸣的嘴唇。

哀鸣很快变成了央求和咒骂。

而德米特里再也不用装出一副可怜兮兮惹人同情的模样。

年轻人轻哼着去亲吻他的唇角，将深藏于心的爱慕倾泻在意识不清的总统耳边。

“相信我，会让你舒服的。”

德米特里几乎是全部抽出，在发狠地蹭过他体内被伺候的舒舒服服的软肉。他堪堪地抓着年轻人宝蓝色的领带去亲吻他，喉咙因为使用过度而沙哑的发疼。他只能搂着德米特里的脖颈发出一些细微的喘息和呜咽。

弗拉基米尔意识模糊地用小腿磨蹭着年轻人的腰迹，疲惫逐渐占据了他的全部身心。在他第二次颤抖着和年轻人一同射出来的时候，高潮的余韵叫嚣着将他拖入深渊。他只能用仅剩的力气去抚平年轻人额上的汗水。

他确实那样做了，没有任何缘由。

然后德米特里将他拥进怀里。


End file.
